The present invention relates to a device for collecting excrements.
More particularly it relates to a device for collecting animal excrements. More particularly, it relates a manual device for collecting excrements, for example after pet animals, when an owner walks the pet animal.
Devices for collecting excrements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Some devices include an elongated rod with a mechanical scoop at the end, which is used for scooping excrements. Thereafter, the excrements have to be removed from the scoop, and the scoop has to be cleaned. Another device of this type includes a bag which is mounted at the end of the elongated rod, and also is used for collecting excrements. It is believed that the existing devices can be improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for collecting excrements, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a device for collecting excrements, which includes a one-piece body which is foldable in a middle region between an open position in which two parts of the body at both sides of a fold are spaced from one another, and a closed position in which both parts of the body at both sides of the fold are in contact with one another and form an enclosed space in which the excrements can be accommodated, and locking means for locking the parts of the body with one another in the closed position, so that the locked parts with the excrements inside can be discarded.
When the device is designed in accordance with the present invention, it is easy to operate manually, it reliably scoops the excrements from a surface, and it locks the device in its closed position, so that the excrements can not escape and the device together with the excrements can be disposed as a disposable item.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.